The Spirit of Christmas
by Nekkun
Summary: It's almost Christmas at the Rainsworth mansion. With help from friends, will Alice be able to confess to Oz? Will someone else? The holiday season is full of interesting surprises... Oz/Alice/Raven, Break/Sharon


The atmosphere had become increasingly uncomfortable. Alice tried to focus on the book Sharon had given her, with its pictures of princesses and knights. Another story about romance, of course. She had gotten used to them, even though she didn't understand completely. Once a week, Alice found herself abducted by Sharon and taken to her room full of frills, lace, and pink. Alice's eyes hurt from all the sparkles at first —the Abyss had been a dark dungeon after all— but she adjusted quickly enough.

Right now Sharon's room glittered more than ever. Bits of shiny string dangled from every corner. Some sort of potted plant with red flowers stood on the desk. Multicoloured strings of lights hung around the frosted window. Alice liked them. This whole idea of "Christmas" interested her.

But as Sharon continued to stare at her strangely, she couldn't concentrate.

Alice looked up and Sharon leaned forward, beaming at her.

"What?" Alice asked, startled. "You've been looking at me funny."

"Have I?"

She nodded. "I can't even finish this page. And I think the knight person is going to make a contract with the girl." At Sharon's pout she corrected herself. "_Kiss_ her, I mean. You said I'm advanced enough to read that stuff now, right?"

"That's my favorite part." Sharon sighed. "And yes, Alice, I have been watching you."

"Are you going to turn as creepy as that clown?"

Sharon waved airily. "Oh, Break's not so bad. He's just a little misunderstood."

"He's a grown man who eats candy. And he plays with dolls."

"That's part of his charm," Sharon insisted. "Anyway, this doesn't involve him."

Alice sprang to her feet once she saw the look come into Sharon's eyes. The look that meant she was planning something crazy. Heart thudding in her chest, Alice moved slowly, trying not to make eye contact with the Rainsworth. If she managed to escape the room, Sharon could never catch her. Alice didn't think Sharon could run if she tried, what with those fancy dresses she wore all the time.

Her fingers had just closed around the door's handle when she heard a sad voice.

"Where are you going, Alice?"

"I'm hungry." She tried to sound calm. "I'll be back soon."

"Oh. I thought something else. Something silly. Like...maybe you're running away?"

Alice froze. It was all over; she was trapped. If she left the room, Sharon would never stop making her feel guilty for days. So she turned around stiffly and took her previous position on the floor. Sharon's frown turned into a blinding smile as she patted the cushion beside her on the couch.

"Come sit with me. I have something important to tell you about Christmas."

Alice did as instructed. "But you already taught me all about it last week. About decorations. And singing carols." She tried to remember what had been mentioned. "Oh, and some fat man who thinks it's fun to shove himself down chimneys. Well, he's okay since he gives presents, I guess."

"Santa Claus," Sharon said. "Yes, we discussed all that, but there's one more thing."

Alice turned to her expectantly and Sharon grabbed her hands.

"Hey, what—"

"Romance, Alice! This is the most romantic time of the year!"

"So?"

"Don't you see?" Sharon's eyes blazed more intensely than the fireplace. "This is your chance to confess your feelings! All you have to do is find him alone and give him a present. And then, you two will live happily ever after!"

"What? Confess?"

"Yes! I know you like him."

It took a moment for Alice to think of people who fit under that category.

When the realization came she felt her own cheeks grow hot.

"You mean Oz?" She crossed her arms. "I don't get it, why would I...do that..."

"Oh, you're so cute! Love is such a complicated thing, no wonder you're confused!"

"Love?" Alice couldn't get a sense of what the word meant as she said it. "Oz is my friend. From what you've told me, this "love" is something different. Where kissing is the most important thing. And...doing that with Oz would be..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, because she didn't know the answer.

"But you've already kissed him," Sharon said.

"You got really mad at him for that," Alice pointed out. "And I'm the one who—"

"I couldn't help it! I felt very protective of you then, because you were so innocent."

"Innocent? " Alice thought of all the times she had killed. Sure, they had been chains, but she was still a bad person. Wait. She frowned at Sharon. "Hey, what do you mean by _were_? Am I no longer innocent?"

"Well, when you kissed Oz in the Abyss, that was for the contract, right?"

"Yes, but—"

"There was no romance. It was like a business transaction!" Sharon pulled a handkerchief out of nowhere and dabbed at her eyes. "Oh, just thinking about it turns my heart into a block of ice. Oz must have been so sad that there was no feeling of love behind it."

"He wasn't sad!" Alice protested. "He didn't even know me then!"

"Exactly! Now you have to make it up to him with something passionate."

"What?"

"Tomorrow's Christmas eve." Sharon's voice took on a dreamy quality. "Find him alone, give him a present, and then tell him what he means to you. I'm sure he'll return your feelings. He cares about you a lot, you know."

Alice wrapped her arms around her knees, contemplating this.

What would she say to him? She wasn't good at the romance stuff.

And as for a present...

"What do I give him?"

"You know Oz better than I do. What does he like?"

The idea popped into her head as if by magic.

"Cookies." She jerked upright. "He loves them! I don't know why, since meat is so much better. Maybe I can give him chicken cookies..."

"Baking cookies is a lovely idea." Sharon clapped her hands together. "But no meat of any kind in them."

"All right." Alice turned to her. "Teach me how! I've never made anything before."

Sharon fell silent for a long while before speaking barely above a whisper.

"The one time I tried to cook I nearly blew up the kitchen. Break teased me for days. I'm terribly embarrassed about it."

"If you can't help me then how am I supposed to make cookies for him?"

"Well." Sharon perked up suddenly. "You can ask Raven for advice."

"Seaweed head?" She felt her eye twitch. "No way, I don't want to owe him anything. Besides, he'll probably make me screw up on purpose. He's obsessed with Oz. In fact, he'll probably steal my idea for himself!"

Sharon giggled. "There's no need to be jealous, Alice."

"I'm not!"

"Raven is very kind. I'm sure he'll help you."

Alice growled under her breath, but left the room to begin her mission.

* * *

She smelled the stench of cigarettes before she saw him. Raven stood on the balcony, smoking his brains out. Well, at least he had the decency to do his disgusting habit outside. Alice hated having the chemicals in her system.

He turned around before she could speak.

"Here to harass me, rabbit?"

His hair was messier than ever. She wondered if he even owned a brush.

But this was no time to be making fun of him, as much as she was tempted to.

Alice needed to be on his good side.

"No." She took a breath. "Since it's almost Christmas, let's be nice to each other."

He raised his eyebrows. " Not falling for this trick."

"I'm not kidding."

"Do you have a knife on or something?" He scanned her up and down. "I am getting a dangerous vibe from you. If you try to push me off the balcony, I won't hesitate to blow you away."

She forced herself to smile. "Very funny, Raven."

"Christ." His golden eyes widened. "Miracles happen after all."

"I need you to teach me how to make cookies." At his blank stare, panic seized her. "You _are_ good at baking, right? Sharon told me that you're an expert. Don't tell me that you're as useless as that as you are—"

"I'm decent," he said. "But since you called me useless..."

"It was an accident! Besides, this is for Oz."

His expression softened and knew that she would be getting all the help she needed.

"Okay. What do you want to make for him?"

The rest of the day was spent in the kitchen. Alice had been worried that Oz would walk in and see what she was doing, but Sharon had managed to get Oz's uncle make him go visit Latowidge. Alice didn't like the idea of Oz spending a lot of time with Ada, but she supposed it was all right, since they were siblings.

Besides, she had enough trouble with the cookies.

Raven popped his head into the kitchen after leaving her alone for an hour with a recipe and verbal instructions. Alice scowled at the look of shock he wore. She knew the kitchen was a mess. Egg shells were on the floor and flour was scattered all over the counter. Plus, she had eaten half a bag of chocolate chips due to her stress. And she didn't even like sweets all that much.

But that wasn't the worst problem, according to Raven.

"What the hell?" he demanded. "Did you even listen to my explanation?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms. "They're almost done."

"No, they're not." He sighed. "You didn't turn the oven on."

Alice realized that she didn't smell the scent of anything baking in the air.

She stomped over to the stove and turned it on. Raven nodded his approval.

This time he waited with her. When she pulled the cookies out he gasped.

"How is it possible to bastardize cookies like that?"

"They're not that bad," Alice huffed. "You're like a drama queen from books."

"They look like clumps of mud. He can't lay eyes on those."

"I'm sure he'll like them just fine." Alice swiped one and took a bite. "See, it's deli—"

And then she began to choke on the saltiness that invaded her mouth. Raven whacked her on the back and she spat the half eaten cookie onto the floor. They both stared at it before Raven sighed again. She wanted to kick him whenever he did that.

"Maybe I should just make them for you," he suggested. "That way Oz won't die."

Alice tossed her first batch of baked goods into the trash. "They have to be made by me. Because these are love cookies. Sharon said that food tastes better if you put your feelings into them. And I don't want Oz to be tasting seaweed head's feelings."

"_Love_ cookies?" he repeated slowly. "What kind of craziness has Sharon planted in your head? I know she's a romance fanatic, but honestly, to make you do something like this for Oz is just..."

"I'm not doing this because of her," Alice said. "I _like_ Oz. I want him to smile."

And then she blushed at the realization of who she was sharing this with.

"D-do you have a problem with that, seaweed head?" she snapped before he could make fun of her. "He's your master but_ my_ servant, so I get dibs on him. If you don't like it take your complaints elsewhere."

"I want him to smile, too." Raven's gaze dropped to the floor. "As much as I hate to say it, you're...you're probably better for him than I am."

Alice stopped mixing her new bowl of batter. "Hey, it sounds like you love—"

"Don't be stupid." He shoved the bag of chocolate chips at her. "Add these now."

"Since we both want romance with—"

"Shut up and add the damn chocolate already."

"Fine," she retorted, dumping the contents of the bag into the bowl. "I was _going_ to let you share Oz with me, as a present, but if you're going to be so insolent then just wait for the chimney man!"

Raven cracked a smile. "You mean Santa Claus?"

"Whatever." She pointed at him with a batter coated spoon. "Now help me make these cookies for Oz. Since we both like him, there will be twice the feelings. And that means Oz will be twice as happy!"

"I can't believe I understand your logic," he muttered, joining her side. "Anyway, I don't need your pity. If Oz likes you I can accept that. Sharing him is just...well..." Alice watched Raven blush. "People don't do that."

"Well, I guess chains are more generous than mere mortals!"

He sighed. "Really, sometimes you're so—"

"_Stop sighing_!"

* * *

"Oh my. As your big sister, I can officially say you look beautiful tonight!"

Alice looked at her reflection in the mirror. Instead of her usual red jacket and miniskirt, she wore a short white dress that glittered faintly when she moved. Red and green ribbons laces all around her upper arms, and her hair was tied up into some style that looked extremely complicated but Sharon had created in five minutes.

"Really?" Alice asked. "Well, if Sharon says so it must be true."

"It is! Oz will definitely be unable to resist you."

Alice rolled her eyes at this, not sure what Sharon meant, but smiled anyway.

"Oz won't be able to resist the _cookies_," Alice corrected. "They are extremely delicious. And it's all thanks to seaweed head's help. We'll both get our feelings across easily when we give them to him."

Sharon stopped fiddling with Alice's hair. "Raven...will be with you and Oz?"

"It's only fair."

"But, Alice, confessions are personal."

She shrugged her bare shoulders. "It's my Christmas present."

"Oh." Sharon stared at her, before pressing her hands against her cheeks. "_Oh_, so that's how it will be. Of course." She squealed and hugged Alice tightly. "How did you know that you guys being a threesome was my greatest Christmas wish?"

"Threesome?"

"This is delightful! Take pictures if you can!"

"Pictures?" Alice blinked. "Why...am I getting such a perverted vibe..."

"Don't mind me." Sharon giggled, handing her the prettily wrapped bag of cookies. "You and Raven go do your best!"

They found Oz talking to Break downstairs beneath the giant Christmas tree. The clown had around ten candy canes in each hand, which Alice found atrocious. Emily perched on his shoulder, wearing a red hat with a white fluff ball at the tip. She could only hope that Santa granted her wish of getting rid of that creepy doll. And the clown too, if he was feeling generous.

She felt Raven stiffen beside her at the sight of Oz.

The man was even more nervous than she was, but at least he knew about love.

"Well, don't you two look adorable," Break greeted them while sucking on the hooked end of a candy cane. "Merry Christmas, Miss Alice. You too, Raven."

"Merry Christmas," Alice replied. "Don't eat too much candy."

"How sweet." Break flapped his hidden hands at her. "It's so nice of you to worry about my health. Santa brought me just what I wanted. The kind hearted girl I always believed in has finally appeared from the facade of B. Rabbit!"

Alice restrained herself from extracting each one of his teeth with her bare hands.

"Could we talk to Oz for a minute?" Raven blurted out.

Break's eyes twinkled. "Oh, you most certainly can. Be good, children!"

After Break left Alice felt herself freeze up. And the seaweed head wasn't doing much to ease the tension either. Oz looked back and forth between them. He obviously sensed that something was up, but he waited for them to reveal what it was.

Alice suddenly felt that this was a very bad idea.

She had been caught up in the excitement of Christmas, the mysterious idea of romance, feelings of love, that she forgot about Oz having a say in this too. Of course he wouldn't reject either of them in a mean way. But he might not understand what they were doing. Being confessed to by two people at once did seem kind of strange.

His eyes were as green as the Christmas tree, and that made her heart beat faster.

"You look secretive," Oz finally said. "What's up?"

"We have a present for you." Alice held out the bag of cookies. "Apparently they're your favourite."

Oz opened the package, being careful not to tear the ribbon. As soon as he saw the cookies his eyes lit up. Alice heard herself sigh and knew that the present had been a success. Oz smiled at them both, looking so happy, that Alice began to feel embarrassed.

"Th-they're nothing that special," she said. "I mean, Raven and I just wanted to..."

"To see you smile. And you are. Smiling." Raven cleared his throat. "So that's good."

"Very good," Alice agreed.

"Thank you both. You really didn't have to get me anything." He looked down at the cookies again. "My Christmas is definitely complete. But you know..." Oz's grinned mysteriously at them. "Now the present I have for you won't seem half as good."

"Oz, you don't have to give us anything!" Raven exclaimed. "Really, the fact that you're happy is enough."

"You're the best servant I ever had," Alice added.

Oz laughed. "Really?"

"Really." This was her chance. "In fact, I like you. A lot." She felt her hands begin to shake slightly so she hid them behind her back. "And I've learned more about romance, and maybe...if you want...well, that is..."

"You two could be together," Raven finished.

Alice glared at him. He wasn't supposed to butt in yet. Now he made it seem like _she_ was the only one who loved Oz. No fair. There needed to be something done about that, and she was determined to give Raven his present.

Oz smiled at her. "Alice, I also—"

She grabbed Raven by the collar of his shirt and yanked him toward Oz.

Then she put her other hand against the back of Oz's neck.

Grand finale: she brought their lips together in one swooping movement.

There!

At first it seemed Raven would pull away, but Oz laced his fingers around his neck and continued the kiss. It took only a second before he relented and kissed the younger boy back. Alice watched this, feeling only the slightest twinge of envy. More than anything, she was happy. Now that she had given Raven what was probably the most romantic moment of his life, she would expect him to serve her as faithfully as he served Oz.

Oz broke away first, breathing a little heavily.

"Alice, if you like me, why did you do that?"

"Because that useless one over there likes you too, of course. He'd never let you know unless I did something like this." Raven blushed at her words and she continued, "Besides, it's Christmas."

She blinked as Oz suddenly embraced her. He still held the cookies.

"Oh, Alice. You never fail to cheer me up."

And then he was kissing her, and all Alice could think about was how warm his lips were, and how good it felt. Well, there was the answer she was looking for. As much as Oz liked his servant, he liked her too.

This time, the kiss was so much better than it had been in the Abyss.

Sharon had been right. Love made all the difference.

And maybe there was something magic in the air thanks to Christmas.

"I thought you said we could share, rabbit."

Alice pecked Oz lightly on the mouth one last time before she turned to Raven.

"That was before I knew how fun this kissing stuff was!"

"Yeah, well." Raven looked slightly dazed. "Hey, did we just kiss indirectly?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. "There's no such thing."

"There kind of is." Oz chuckled at the matching expressions of horror on their faces. "But, you guys don't really mind, do you? As much as you like me, don't you sort of like each other? Just an observation."

Alice clung to Oz's arm. "What? No way! I only like you!"

"Same here!" Raven latched onto his other arm. "I only want you, Oz."

"What, no threesome?"

Alice buried her face in his shoulder. "Have you been talking to Sharon?"

"Three...some? Im...impossible..." Raven said faintly.

"Sharon's the one who suggested my gift idea," Oz said. "We're going on a sleigh ride! And it's snowing outside so we'll all need to cuddle together to stay warm." He grinned as they began to protest. "Lucky we have these tasty cookies to feed one another too!"

The trio headed out into the night, Oz sandwiched between them.

Break watched them go, feeling amused.

"And people think _you're_ crazy? Lady Sharon and that boy are complete deviants!" Emily chattered from her perch on his shoulder. "Come to think of it, Alice and Raven accepting the idea of _sharing_ him is simply ridiculous!"

"Oh, really?" A familiar voice chirped.

The next thing Break knew was that he was face down on the floor and his skull felt like it had been shattered in half. He raised his chin and saw Sharon standing above him, wielding a paper fan. She wore a Santa outfit that revealed quite a lot of skin.

"You've been a bad boy, Break. Santa's not giving you anything this year."

He chuckled weakly. "Lady Sharon, this is..."

"Completely deviant?" she purred. "Oh, I _know_."

And everyone had a very Merry Christmas indeed, even Break.

He had always been quite fond of her dominatrix side.

* * *

_A/N: Ha...hahaha. longest oneshot ever, y/y? Review if you're in the Christmas spirit! Or a sadist! xD I never thought I'd end up writing something like this. But then again, my PH stories never go as planned, do they? Happy holidays, everyone~_


End file.
